The Red Room: Who am I?
by divergentrookie
Summary: Skye is a Red Room assassin. She's been through a lot. And now she has a mission: Infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. Can she do it? Will she slip up? Who knows? (Sequel to The Red Room: Memories. Not necessary to read it, but I strongly suggest that you do.)


**AN: I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOONER WITH THIS STORY THAT I DO WITH THE OTHERS. THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO THE RED ROOM: MEMORIES. YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THAT STORY IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS, BUT I STRONGLY SUGGEST THAT YOU DO.**

"You can fool all the people some of the time, and some of the people all the time, but you cannot fool all the people all the time." -Abraham Lincoln

I took one last look at my first home. The place where I took my first step. The place where I found a family. The place that taught me everything I know.

I'm not sure if I will ever return from this mission. After all, there is a reason why they are sending me in and not some rookie. This is probably the hardest mission the Red Room has ever designed. I have to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. and do what I do best. Gather Intel. I have strict orders to not kill anyone even if it is the invincible Black Widow. I have to follow my orders to the end.

I climbed into "my" van. Honestly, it was a van the Red Room bought to sell my cover. A homeless orphan who is a very skilled hacker. At first the Red Room wasn't sure which company they should make me work for, then they realized that the Rising Tide has already compromised multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. operations. So here I am, a Rising Tide hacker that doesn't have a last name (that part is true, I never had a last name. It was always just Chloe. If I did, Alexzandra never told me).

My name is Skye. I am 22 years old. I was dropped off at an orphanage at an extremely young age. My "real" name is Mary Sue Potts. What kind of name is Mary Sue Potts? Who names a child that? If you think about it, the only thing cool about that name is that it shares the same last name as Pepper Potts. Anyway, I am from the Hunan Providence. I am an 0-8-4 according to S.H.I.E.L.D. Which is partially true considering the amount of drugs that were pumped into me which made me faster and stronger. I never like the fact of relying on drugs to make me good at what I am, but they are a part of me now. A piece of me that will always remind me where I came from. Who I work for.

I climbed into a van the Red Room bought to sell my cover. It's stupid, but it does give off the homeless chick vibe. They supplied me with a laptop and all these other fancy gadgets that will help me with hacking. The Red Room dropped me off in Los Angeles. I droved to an abandoned alley and parked. I leaned into my chair and took a deep breath. This was a deep cover op. Slipping up would mean instant death, especially with S.H.I.E.L.D. involved.

I had to scope out this Centipede base. I grabbed my pocket knife and placed it in my back pocket and I placed my gun in my ankle holster. I looked around for the USB that stored all of my "past" on it. I found it hidden behind my laptop . I stuffed in my bra. I didn't want to loose it. The Red Room through a lot of trouble to put it together and make sure my cover was fool proof.

I grabbed my cell phone, a recording device, an earpiece, and my purse as I stepped out and began walking around. Now came the hard part. Finding Centipede. How to find Centipede, I have no idea. The Red Room just gave me a picture of a building. Apparently, according to their sources, it was one of the Centipede labs.

I walked out of the alley and immediately blended into the crowd. I continued to follow the crowd until I saw a tall building just as the one shown as in the picture. I took a right turn heading for the lab. I peaked into the windows placed on the ground floor. It was a waiting room for a doctor's office. I immediately placed a recording device on the window. I fiddled around with it until I got a decent amount of sounds. There was a lot of background static, but it was the best I could for now. if I wanted a better sound quality, then I would have to place it inside the building. There was no way I could do that without looking suspicious. I had to deal with what I could get. I climbed up the fire escape as I placed one on each floor. After climbing for two minutes I finally reached the top. Once I placed the last device I climbed back down and walked away from the building.

I returned to the to the crowd, I began walking back to my new home for the time being when I heard an explosion behind me. I instinctively took out my cell phone that was in my back pocket. I began recording everything I saw. There was an explosion on the top of the building.

The building was engulfed in flames. People began running in all directions. The whole scene turned chaotic in the matter of seconds. After a while, a man jumped from the top floor with a woman in his arms unconscious. From the looks of it, she was a doctor from the building. As the man landed, he made two large dents in the ground. He gently laid women on the ground. I couldn't get his face on camera because of his annoyingly big hood, and I probably wouldn't even have seen it if he hadn't looked up at me. I immediately knew one thing...he was a super soldier.

_Hello Centipede!_

**_Please Review! **_Please Review!_** **_Please Review!_**_**

**_I really want to know what you guys think of this story...SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review._**


End file.
